O Hóspede
by Cherrry-Bomb.91
Summary: Depois de dois meses viajando de férias junto de Vee, estou de volta. Estava com saudade de meu pai e da vida pacata de minha cidade. O que eu não esperava era que meu pai abrigava um hóspede em casa. Patch era seu nome, totalmente misterioso e totalmente sexy. Ele escondia alguma coisa e eu faria de tudo para descobrir, nem que para isso eu colocasse a minha vida em risco.
1. Intruso

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_Olá pessoal, venho aqui com a minha primeira fic na categoria Sussurro :) sou escritora de fics anime, e essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic nessa categoria. Amo o casal Nora e Patch e acho que eles têm uma super química, e vale apena fazer uma história sobre eles *_*  
Espero que gostem e comentem e favoritem, assim saberei se aprovam ou não.  
Boa Leitura._

**Declaime:**

_Os personagens de Hush Hush não é meu, pertence à autora Becca Fitzpatrick, mas a história é de minha total autoria._

_Comentem e favoritem, pois assim eu ficarei mais imotivada a continuar._

_Atualizo esta história em três sites, aqui, o Nyah e o social Spirit._

_Não Plagie por que plágio é crime._

_E NÃO ME DENUNCIE PELO AMOR DE DEUS!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Intruso.**

Eu me considero uma garota comum, bom, quase isso. Eu moro com meu pai Harrison Grey numa casa acima do restaurante Mexicano da família. Minha mãe? Bom, ela nos abandonou quando eu tinha seis anos. Naquela época eu senti muita a sua falta e sempre perguntava a mim mesma, o que nós tínhamos feito de tão errado para ela partir, nos deixando para trás? Mas isso são águas passadas, eu sempre evito esse assunto, assim como evito falar no nome daquela mulher. Acho que no fundo ainda sinto falta dela, mas eu mantenho esse sentimento oculto lá no fundo, dentro de mim.

Eu também tinha uma amiga, melhor amiga, Vee Sky. Ela é uma loira de olhos verdes e um corpo voluptuoso que cai perfeitamente com o seu 182 de altura. Alguns pensam que Vee é gorda, mas na verdade ela só é curvilínea, estilo boazuda. Chata, tagarela, preguiçosa, intrometida e totalmente sem noção, mais ainda sim é uma amiga para o que der e vier. Nós somos amigas desde que me intendo por gente, eu a considero como uma irmã que nunca tive. Agora já eu, sou Nora Grey, não me acho feia, mas também não me acho muito bonita. Ao contrário de Vee, não tenho aquele corpão, sou magra, 170 de altura, cabelos castanhos acobreados cacheados e volumosos, olhos cinza que contrasta com a minha pele pálida. A única coisa que eu acho bonita são minhas pernas longas. Tenho 17 anos recém-completados, basicamente três dias atrás.

Nesse momento estou acabando de desembarcar no avião junto de Vee. Nós duas tínhamos passado as nossas férias de verão em Roma. Presente de aniversário adiantado. Papai me dera duas escolhas, a viagem ou o carro. Eu ficara muito tentada, eu estava louca por um carro fazia um tempão, mas também eu tinha prometido para Vee que antes de acabar o colegial nós duas faríamos uma viagem sozinhas. Sem nenhum adulto para nos controlar. E é claro escolhi a viagem, com uma dorzinha no coração que não teria o carro tão cedo. Vee óbvio que não perderia essa, claro que ela usou suas economias que vinha guardando - por um milagre divino -, e extorquiu algum dinheiro dos pais dela por ter passado de ano sem uma dependência nas costas.

Esses dois meses foram os melhores que eu já tive. E valeu a pena ter escolhido a viagem. Vee e eu juntas com uma Roma só para nós, foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter. Mas tudo que é bom não dura para sempre, e claro chegou a hora de partir.

\- Eu estou com uma vontade imensa de comer donut. – disse Vee. - Um donut bem açucarado. Meu corpo precisa de um pouco de açúcar. Preciso colocar um pouco de açúcar no sangue.

Nós tínhamos acabado de pegar nossas malas e estávamos a caminho da porta de desembarque. Tinha pegado meu celular da bolsa e verificava se tinha sinal para que eu possa ligar para o meu pai.

\- Você se empanturrou de doces no avião. - disse eu, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

\- Ah, mais isso não conta. - ela bufou. - Nada se compara com um donut deliciosos.

Ergui meu olhar para ela.

\- E a sua dieta de shake?

\- Você sabe mesmo como estragar o meu dia. - ela deu de ombro, e olhou para frente enquanto nós atravessávamos a porta de desembarque. - Pai! Mãe! - Vee largou as suas bagagens e correu para os braços de seus pais. - Que saudade.

\- Também estamos com saudades querida. - disse a Sra. Sky se afastando para poder ver a filha.

\- Bem que você poderia ter ligado mais vezes, né? - o Sr. Sky tentava parecer chateado, mas sem sucesso e olhou para mim e veio me abraçar. - Olá Nora. Também senti saudade.

\- Também senti saudades do Sr. também. - disse eu e me soltei de seu abraço caloroso e abracei a mãe de Vee.

[...]

Estávamos no Volkswagen Fox cinza dos pais de Vee, nós duas estávamos no banco de trás. Era sábado o trânsito estava calmo na rodovia principal. O trajeto de Seattle até Coldwater duraria um pouco mais de uma hora em trânsito livre. Enquanto Vee tagarelava os lugares que andamos em Roma, disquei o numero de meu pai.

_\- Nora? _

\- Oi pai. Estou ligando para avisar que já desembarquei e estou a caminho de casa.

_\- Que bom filha. Ocorreu tudo bem?_

\- Sim. – respondi. - Os pais de Vee vieram nos buscar, e agora estou no carro em direção a Coldwater.

Papai soltou um suspiro cansado.

\- _Me desculpe eu não poder te pegar. O restaurante está lotado hoje. Final de semana é sempre assim._

\- Não se preocupe pai. - olhei para os meus pés. - Eu entendo perfeitamente como é a correria daí. Daqui a pouco estou chegando.

Senti ele sorri.

_\- Estou com muitas saudades de você._

\- Eu também...

_\- Filha, tenho que desligar. Um cliente esbarrou sem querer no garçom que estava com a bandeja cheia de comida._ – ele suspirou. - _Está o maior furdunço._

\- Nossa! Está tudo bem aí? - perguntei franzindo o cenho.

\- _Vai ficar. Mas agora vou desligar. Nos vemos daqui a pouco._

\- Sim.

Desliguei o telefone e dei uma olhada na hora. 11h34min. Coloquei meu celular na minha pequena mochila bege de corações vermelhos que estava no meu colo. Olhei a para o vidro embaçado pela chuva de fim de verão que caía. Agora que eu estava de volta, a saudade que eu sentia de casa batia mais forte á medida que eu ia me aproximando. Saudade do meu pai, da minha cama e por incrível que pareça, eu sentia saudades de Scott.

[...]

O Fox estacionou em frente ao Bordeline. A fachada verde com as letras vermelhas escritas: BORDELINE – LANCHES E COMIDA E BAR. Logo acima dava para ver a casa sobre o restaurante.

\- Depois te ligo quando chegar em casa. - disse Vee.

Assenti e a Sra. Sky virou-se para trás.

\- Tchau, querida. Dê lembranças ao seu pai.

\- Darei sim. Tchau. - saí do carro sentindo a fina garoa cair. O s.r. Sky saiu dando a volta no carro, abrindo o porta-malas tirando a minha mala de lá dentro.

\- Tchau Nora, nos vemos em breve. - disse ele me abraçando.

\- Tchau Sr. Sky, e obrigada por ter me trazido.

\- Que isso Nora.

Peguei a minha grande mala vendo o Sr. Sky entrar no carto. Dei o ultimo aceno antes do carro sair. Virei-me para a entrada do restaurante e caminhei entrando no recinto. O lugar estava quente e o cheiro de comida despertava a minha fome, as pessoas estavam ocupadas demais com seus pratos e companhia para perceberem uma garota que acabara de entrar com uma mala enorme em mãos. Vi meu pai atrás do balcão do bar, enquanto secava alguns copos de drinks molhados. Seus olhos ergueram para cima e assim que me viu abriu um sorriso contagiante.

\- Nora!

Sorri alegremente, sentindo a saudade bater com mais força.

\- Pai.

Ele largou tudo e saiu detrás do balcão e me abraçou apertado. Ele estava cheirando a tempero, e estava um pouco suado devido aquela parte do local ser quente, que dava direto para a cozinha.

\- Minha menina. - ele se afastou com as mãos em cada lado de meu ombro. - Está bonita.

\- Obrigada. - sorri vendo o quão orgulhoso ele estava. - O senhor também não está nada mal.

Ele soltou uma risadinha.

\- Só estou cheirando a comida. - ele suspirou. - Hoje está tão movimentado, é bom para os negócios, mas é trabalho dobrado. E como foi a viagem?

\- Foi bom. Roma é linda. Você devia ir da próxima vez.

\- Vou pensar no assunto.

\- Bom, eu vou subindo. Estou cansada.

Nesse momento um dos garçons se aproxima.

\- Harrison, estamos com problemas com o cliente da mesa dez. – ele olhou para mim. - Oi Nora, já voltou de viagem?

\- Olá Dante. Acabei de chegar. - soltei um sorriso mínimo.

\- Bem vinda de volta. - disse ele simpático.

Dante trabalhava no Bordeline, para pagar a faculdade. Ele era legal, às vezes quando eu não tinha nada para fazer eu dava uma mãozinha no restaurante e ficava conversando com Dante. Mas eu sentia lá no fundo que havia alguma coisa errada com ele.

\- Obrigada. - agradeci. - Pai eu estou subindo.

\- Me desculpe filha, eu não subir com a sua mala...

\- Tudo bem. - o interrompo. - Uns lances de escadas com uma mala pesada, é moleza.

Não queria ser irônica com ele, mais não pude controlar o impulso. Peguei a mala e sai em direção a um estreito corredor que ficava próximo do bar e a porta da cozinha.

\- Quando as coisas amenizarem, eu subo para nós conversamos. - escutei ele dizer atrás de mim. Sem me virar apenas levantei a minha mão num sinal de joinha, e subi os dois lances de escadas até chegar em casa.

Andei uns dois metros de corredor e parei na única porta que havia ali. Levei a mão na maçaneta pensando se estava fechada, mas me surpreendi em saber que a mesma estava aberta. Franzi o cenho estranhando. Papai nunca deixava a porta aberta quando estava no restaurante, não quando não tinha ninguém. Ignorei esse detalhe e entrei. Atravessei a sala indo direto para o grande corredor a esquerda que dava para os três quartos e o banheiro. Parei de frente ao meu quarto e entrei. Continuava do mesmo jeito que eu havia deixado.

As paredes eram pintadas de cor-de-rosa, a minha cama de casal encostada na parede, com uma cocha de patchwork, travesseiros e dois ursinhos estava sobre a mesma. A janela estava fechada com a cortina branca de renda. A prateleira de madeira marfim a cima da cama, com alguns pertences e livros que leio. Uma mesinha ao lado da cama, onde um abajur estava acima, com uns cadernos e blocos. Meu guarda-roupa de quatro portas e espelho também da mesma cor, ao lado da porta uma escrivaninha com o meu notebook fechado em cima.

Fechei a porta assim que entrei e deixei a minha mala ao lado e me joguei na cama. Que saudades do meu cafofo. Segunda-feira começa as aulas, só de pensar dava um desanimo danado. Mais por outro lado, esse era meu último ano. Sentei na cama e fechei os olhos e suspirei. Precisava de um banho bem quentinho, uma comida deliciosa e depois cair na cama e dormir até amanhã. Eu estava exausta, a viagem tinha sido longa, e era isso que eu ia fazer.

Levantei-me da cama, tirei minhas as sapatilhas, meu gorro da cabeça, e o casaco de lã, os jogando em cima da cama. Fui até o meu guarda roupa pegando uma blusa de mangas compridas branca com uns detalhes de ursinhos e florzinha, um short curto cinza de algodão, minha lingerie e uma toalha. Enrolei a roupa na toalha e sai do quarto em direção ao banheiro, que ficava no final do corredor, última porta. Eu considerava o banheiro meu, pelo simples fato dele ficar muito próximo ao meu quarto e o quarto que esta a desculpado. Papai tinha seu próprio banheiro, então tecnicamente esse era meu.

Abri a porta e...

\- Ahhhhh!

O meu grito ecoou pelo banheiro, meu coração batia acelerado. Um cara estava terminando de vestir uma cueca, estava todo molhado - prova que acabara de tomar um banho -, ele me olhou assustado, e atordoada fechei a porta do banheiro num baque e sai correndo até a sala. Joguei as minhas coisas no sofá e abri a porta da sala, saindo em seguida. Meu coração ainda batia desenfreado. Quem poderia ser aquele cara? Um assaltante? Um maníaco louco e estuprador? Ele estava quase pelado. Pelado! _Calma Nora mantenha calma,_ dizia para mim mesma. Sentia minha boca seca, e desci os dois lances de escadas, entrei no restaurante e passei o olhar pelo local a procura de meus pai.

\- Nora? O que foi? Viu um fantasma?

Olhei ao meu lado e era Dante com uma bandeja de comida e suco.

\- Cadê meu pai?

\- Ele está na cozinha...

Nem esperei ele terminar e corri até a cozinha. Encontrei meu pai mexendo algumas panelas enquanto auxiliava os dois cozinheiros.

\- Pai!

Meu pai olhou para mim e franziu o cenho, ele veio até mim pegando pelo meu braço me tirando da cozinha me levando até o corredor de acesso a casa.

\- Nora, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Tem um cara... Um cara no banheiro... Acho que é uma assaltante. Sei lá.

Minha voz estava saia esganiçada, eu estava completamente descontrolada. Minhas mãos soavam e trêmulas, não tinha visto direito quem era o sujeito mais o pouco que vi ele era forte.

Papai suspirou e riu de leve.

\- Ah. Eu posso explicar...

Uma voz rouca e grossa ao fundo atrás de mim interrompeu meu pai.

\- Harrison, acho que ouve um mal entendido.

Virei-me para trás dando de cara com o maníaco do banheiro.

\- É ele pai! O tarado! - afastei-me ficando atrás de meu pai enquanto o tarado se aproximava.

\- Nora. Calma. - meu pai colocou as duas mãos no meu ombro me sacudindo de leve. - Ele não é nenhum tarado. Ele é o nosso hospede, e equino.

\- O quê? - perguntei atordoada e dei uma olhada no cara que estava atrás de meu pai. Ele era alto, mais alto do que eu. Seus cabelos eram pretos e estavam molhados com algumas mechas caindo sob a testa, olhos num pretos bem escuros e sombrio. O rosto másculo, a boca desenhada numa tentativa de esconder um sorriso debochado. Usava uma blusa preta de mangas curtas e jeans. Olhando-o de perto, ele era estupidamente lindo.

Ele percebeu que eu o avaliava e abriu o sorriso canalha, o que me deixou constrangida, e se aproximou.

\- Pode me chamar de Patch. - disse ele me dando uma olhada predadora de cima a baixo. Fiquei muito sem graça.

Patch? Que droga de nome é esse? Como alguém pese se chamar assim? Alias como alguém pode ser tão lindo assim? Isso deveria ser crime.

_**Continuar.**_

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_Gostaram? Nora ficou maluquinha agora, né? kkkkkkkk vou atualizar uma vez por semana - especificamente segunda.  
Bom espero que comentem e até semana que vem.  
Beijos *^_^*_


	2. Toque

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Toque.  
**

\- Nora. - meu pai me chamou, fazendo desviar meu olhar de Patch para ele. - Patch está morando com a gente.

\- Como assim, morando com a gente? - perguntei sentindo que não iria gostar da resposta, seja lá qual for.

\- Patch veio de uma cidade pequena do Texas para Coldwater terminar seus estudos e entrar numa faculdade.

Olhei para o cara atrás do meu pai. Não estava gostando nada, nada daquela história.

\- Não é muito inteligente sair de uma cidadezinha do Texas e parar numa cidade pacata como Coldwater.

\- Nora, não seja indelicada. - repreendeu papai.

\- Desculpa. – murmurei.

\- Tudo bem Harrison. - disse Patch. - Também me faria essa mesma pergunta. Bom, Nora, vamos dizer que eu me encantei com a arquitetura dessa cidade. Gostei daqui. É uma cidade muito bela e calma. É um bom lugar para começar uma vida. – ele me olhava, seus olhos negros não diziam muitas coisas, mas eu não me convenci nem um terço do que ele dizia. - Vou voltar ao meu trabalho.

Patch passou por mim e meu pai sem antes me dar uma olhadela discreta. Senti um frio na barriga, um sufocamento na garganta como se alguém estivesse apertando. O clima estava tenso. Olhei para o chão tentando me recuperar daquela sensação estranha e olhei para meu pai que estava em minha frente.

\- Você colocou um estranho dentro de casa.

\- Patch não é um estranho. – começou papai. - É de minha total confiança. Não há nada com que você possa se preocupar.

\- Confiança? – olhei-o incrédula. - Pai, onde o senhor conheceu esse cara?

Papai suspirou cansado.

\- Vamos subir. Aqui não é local para ficar discutindo.

Assenti, e o segui. Subimos os lances de escada e caminhamos o corredor. Entramos na casa e papai fechou a porta assim que entrou, logo fui abordando:

\- Agora me fala.

Ele caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Sentei no menor que ficava ao lado.

\- Conheci Patch há duas semanas depois que você e Vee viajaram para Itália. Era uma quarta à tarde, eu tinha ido a distribuidora pegar alguns engradados de bebida para repor o estoque do restaurante. Eu estava fechando o porta-malas quando fui abordado por dois caras de capuz. - fiquei assustada. - Eles decretaram assalto. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eles estavam armados. Eles iriam levar as encomendas e o carro. Eu levaria um baita de um prejuízo sem contar no carro que é um quebra galho. Mas o pior, eles poderiam me matar.

\- O quê?

\- A minha sorte foi Patch. Ele estava passando por aquelas bandas e achou estranho dois caras robustos me intimidando. - ele deu uma pausa. - Confesso que achei a atitude de Patch errada, quando ele se aproximou e comprou briga com os caras. Mas se ele não tivesse feito aquilo eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido.

Eu não disse nada e ele continuou:

\- Eu o agradeci, e descobri que ele tinha acabado de chegar à cidade e não tinha onde morar. Estava procurando algum pensionato para alugar. E como ele tinha salvado a minha vida eu o convidei a ficar conosco. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Bom, no começo ele ficou acanhado em aceitar, não queria morar de graça, ele não achava justo. Então entramos num acordo. Eu aluguei aquele quarto de frente ao seu que estava vazio para ele. E ofereci a vaga de garçom também.

Dei uma risada sarcástica. Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Meu pai tinha pirado, esse era o motivo. Ele nunca colocaria alguém em nossa casa, um estranho para falar a verdade, morando conosco em sã consciência. Mesmo que ele tivesse o ajudado. Isso não era motivo o suficiente. Nem Dante que trabalhava para ele há dois anos, nunca tinha entrado em nossa casa. E agora uma cara que vem de não sei onde, e do nada já conquista a confiança de meu pai para chegar ao ponto de morar no mesmo teto que nós? Aí tinha coisa, e eu não vou sossegar até descobrir.

\- Porque você não me contou o que tinha lhe acontecido quando eu te ligava? Você correu risco de vida. Você poderia ter...

\- Nora se acalma. Está tudo bem. - meu pai me interrompeu. - Graças ao Patch eu estou bem.

\- Eu não confio naquele cara.

\- Querida, com o tempo você se acostuma. Eu sei que você está se sentindo acanhada com o fato de ter alguém estranho em casa, mas filha Patch é um bom rapaz. É sério, trabalhador. Não é como aquele seu amigo Scott que vive para cima e para baixo vagabundado. Ele já tem responsabilidades. E você sabe que eu admiro muito isso nas pessoas.

Fechei os olhos por um breve momento e suspirei cansada. Não iria conseguir tirar aquela ideia de jerico da cabeça dele. Não até eu provar o contrário. Aquele cara tinha uma aura pesada e sombria. Eu sentia. Era assustador e ao mesmo tempo sufocante. Eu não sabia como, mas eu sentia quando alguém tinha boas intenções, e aquele tal de Patch com certeza não tinha.

Papai se levantou do sofá olhou para mim que continuava sentada e disse:

\- Dê uma chance a ele, e você vai ver que ele é um cara legal. - fiquei calada. Ele olhou seu relógio de pulso. - Tenho que voltar lá pra baixo. - olhou pra mim. - Daqui a pouco eu mando seu almoço. Não tem nada pronto aqui. E presumo que você esteja faminta.

Eu olhava para o chão tentando processar a situação. Escutei a porta ser batida. Papai havia saído. Fiquei mais um tempo sentada enquanto meus pensamentos trabalhavam. Desde a hora que eu coloquei os pés em casa o clima estava estranho. Meu pai estava estranho. Tudo estava estranho. E eu sabia de quem era a culpa.

Levantei-me do sofá e peguei a minha toalha enrolada sob a roupa que eu tinha jogado no sofá pequeno e marchei para o banheiro.

Meu banheiro - quer dizer, não era tão mais meu -, era pequeno, as paredes revestida de azulejo verde, uma pequena pia sob uma bancada com duas portas e duas gavetas, da cor branco e verde. Um pequeno armário com espelho estava sob a pia. Abri-o encontrando além de meus pertences, objetos que não eram meus. Fechei. Atrás de mim um suspensório com dois ganchos para duas toalhas, um gancho estava ocupado com uma toalha preta molhada. Uma cortina de plástico verde com desenhos de estrelas do mar estava pendurada dividindo o box com o resto do banheiro. O chão estava úmido, o que me fez pensar naquele corpo musculoso e molhado que eu vira quando eu entrei no banheiro. Senti uma onda calor me invadir, me sentindo quente. Balancei a cabeça espantando aquelas imagens provocantes. E resolvi ignorar o fato que dividiria o banheiro com um total desconhecido, que para falar a verdade, era o cara mais bonito que eu conhecera.

[...]

Sai do banheiro vestida, uma toalha estava enrolada na minha cabeça. Descalça, caminhei até a lavanderia que ficava depois da cozinha. Abri a porta e entrei no pequeno cômodo onde tinha coisas de limpeza assim como maquina de lavar, um pequeno tanque na parede e um armário para sabão, panos de chão detergentes e assim se vai.

Joguei minhas roupas sujas no cesto de roupas sujas e entrei na cozinha dando de cara com Patch em frente à mesa. Levei um susto, pois não tinha percebido ele entrar na casa. Ele olhava para mim captando qualquer movimento que eu fazia o menor possível.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei sentindo ficar incomodada com seu olhar astuto. Eu me sentia a presa e ele o predador. Era sufocante e excitante.

\- Trouxe o seu almoço.

Olhei para um prato coberto por um papel laminado em cima da mesa. Voltei minha atenção para ele que não tinha tirado os olhos de mim.

\- Obrigada.

Minhas pernas se movimentaram para frente, eu tinha que sair dali. Tinha que ficar longe dele. Eu não sabia o porquê, mais eu sentia que eu tinha que ficar o mais longe possível dele. Eu sentia que Patch não era boa coisa.

Antes que eu atravessasse a porta da cozinha para a sala ele se pronunciou.

\- Acho que nós começamos com o pé esquerdo.

Virei-me para ele o encontrando próximo de mim, bem próximo. Como? Como ele tinha chegado tão perto sem que eu percebesse? Dei um passo para trás tentando recuperar o meu espaço pessoal.

Patch ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Parece que você tem medo de mim.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você. - apesar das sensações esquisitas eu conseguir fazer com que minha voz saísse firme. - Pra falar a verdade eu não consegui entender como você veio parar aqui. Meu pai não é de colocar estranhos dentro de casa. Eu não sei o que você fez, mas você conseguiu conquistá-lo rapidamente.

Resolvi confrontá-lo de propósito, queria saber qual era a dele. Eu não tinha engolido aquela história que meu pai o abrigava por agradecimento. Eu sei que aí tinha coisa. A expressão de Patch era indecifrável. Os contornos de seu rosto estavam relaxados e a linha reta de sua boca dera uma pequena curvada para cima. Seus olhos não deixavam os meus, nem por um momento.

\- Seu pai é um homem bom. Ele está me ajudando muito. Devo muito a ele.

\- Eu não acredito em você. - disse eu. - Muito menos confio em você.

Ele deu um passo para frente ao mesmo tempo dei um passo para trás. Estávamos menos de um metro de distância um do outro. Perto o bastante para sentir seu cheiro de hortelã.

\- Esse é um problema que pode virar uma fraqueza. Você não saber confiar nas pessoas. - ele sorriu de lado e avançou um passo e dei uma para trás.

\- Você está invadindo meu espaço pessoal. - declarei. Seu sorriso aumentou ele levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de redenção. - Por que Coldwater?

\- Eu já disse. Vim para estudar.

\- Eu não acredito. Sei que esconde alguma coisa.

Patch se inclinou para frente, seus olhos estavam mais negros quanto um buraco escuro. Olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos me causando arrepios na espinha e disse com a voz baixa, porém sombria.

\- Eu escondo muitas coisas.

Meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu podia escuta-lo batendo. Patch tinha acabado de confessar que escondia coisas, segredos.

\- Eu tenho que descer. - ele passou por mim em passos rápidos. Um estalo me despertou de meu pequeno transe. Eu não podia deixa-lo ir embora assim. Precisava confrontá-lo mais, enquanto eu podia. Iria deixar aquela sensação de perigo de lado e seguiria em frente com o plano.

\- Espere! - ele continuou avançando para a porta. Corri e agarrei seu braço antes que ele saísse. - Ainda não acabei. - senti os músculos de seu braço se intencionar, ficando rígido. Patch estava parado como estátua, olhando para a porta entre aberta como se estivesse em transe. Segundos depois ele virou seu corpo para mim. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão assustada como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Me olhava incrédulo. Seu olhar desceu para minha mão agarrada em seu braço. Segui seu olhar e rapidamente tirei minha mão de seu braço um pouco constrangida. Ele olhou para mim, seu rosto agora estava sério. Minhas mãos estavam ficando soadas, mas não iria secá-las na bermuda. Patch se virou e abriu a porta a fechando atrás de si me deixando sozinha e sem entender nada o que havia acontecido.

_Que estranho?_ Pensei. _Por que ele saíra assim?_ Parecia que não tinha gostado de tê-lo tocado. Parecia que meu toque... Balancei a cabeça. _Você está ficando maluca, Nora._ _Ele é só mais um cara estranho. _Disse para mim mesma. Mas eu sabia lá no fundo que era muito mais que isso.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_Nos vemos semana que vem ^^  
_


	3. Pesadelo

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Pesadelo.  
**

Acordei com o som irritante de meu celular. Tateei ainda de olhos fechados a mesinha ao lado da cama até encontrá-lo, levando ao ouvido.

\- _Ai amiga, que tédio._ \- reclamou Vee, assim que atendi. - _Não tenho nada para fazer. Acho que era melhor eu ter ficado em Roma._ \- eu não disse nada, estava quase voltando a dormir. -_Nora você me escutando?_

\- Hum. - murmurei deitada de barriga para baixo enquanto o celular estava sob meu ouvido sem apoio.

_\- Eu não acredito que a senhorita esteja dormindo?_ \- ela disse com um tom de incredulidade. - _Garota ainda são só cinco e meia da tarde._

Abri os olhos lentamente e me espreguicei na cama segurando o celular para não cair.

\- Vee eu estou cansada, você devia fazer o mesmo antes de ficar reclamando. - disse com a voz embargada de sono.

_\- Você está é doente de sono. Animo só nos restam algumas horas antes das voltas aulas. Temos que fazer alguma coisa para fecharmos nossas férias com chave-de-ouro._

Sentei-me na cama coçando os olhos.

\- Você não vai me deixar dormir, né?

_\- Claro que não._

\- Tudo bem, estou acordada, satisfeita?

_\- Tem alguma ideia onde possamos ir? Cinema? Shopping? Me ajuda. Eu quero sair de casa._

Suspirei.

\- Vee, você chegou hoje depois de dois meses longe de seus pais. Eu não sei os seus pais, mais o meu pai não vai me deixar sair hoje. Ainda nem conversamos direito.

Vee bufou do outro lado.

_\- É por isso que eu preciso sair. Os meus pais toda hora vem ao meu quarto falando o quanto sentiu minha falta. Isso está me sufocando. Eles estão com SPC._

\- Que droga é SPC? - perguntei agora já desperta.

Levantei-me e me olhei no espelho vendo meu rosto marcado pelos lençóis e meu cabelo uma juba. Apoiei o celular entre o ouvido e o ombro e o prendi num coque frouxo.

\- _Síndrome de Pais Carente. Juro. Estou enlouquecendo._

\- Vai ter que aguentar a carência dos seus pais, pois não vou sair hoje.

Sai do quarto descalça e caminhei até a cozinha. Lembrei-me do novo hospede.

\- Você não sabe da maior. - comentei abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa d'agua.

_\- O quê?_

\- Meu pai está hospedando alguém aqui em casa. - despejei a água no copo que tirei do armário.

_\- Caramba. É homem ou mulher?_

\- Homem.

_\- Nossa! Diga que é bonito. Diga que não é um velho babão. Quarentão até que se salva. Mas diga que é bonito._

Bebi o líquido lembrando-me da fisionomia de Patch. Fechei os olhos enquanto a imagem dele no banheiro só de cueca invadia minha mente. Senti meu coração acelerar, mas ignorei. Lembrei-me da sensação estranha que sentia quando ele estava perto, era sufocante e sombria. E quando eu o toquei, ele ficara em choque. Parecia que meu toque queimava-o, sentia minha mão formigar depois que ele saíra da casa apressado. Parecia que eu era uma espécie de demônio que ele abominava. Esquisito, muito esquisito.

_\- Ei. Terra chamando Nora._

\- Ahn? - sai dos devaneios. - O que você disse?

_\- Caramba, você está no mundo da lua? Me fale como é esse cara que está na sua casa._

Coloquei o copo na pia e me apoiei no balcão.

\- Bom - comecei -, ele é muito bonito e da nossa idade, eu acho.

_\- Nossa!_ \- exclamou Vee admirada. - _Nome, nome, nome._

\- Patch.

_\- Quê?_ \- disse ela confusa. - _Patch? Que droga de nome é esse?_

\- Acho que é uma espécie de apelido. – apoiei o peso do meu corpo numa perna.

_\- Claro que deve ser apelido. Quem em sã consciência colocaria o nome do filho de Patch?_

\- Não sei. Existe doido para tudo.

_\- Fiquei curiosa para conhecer esse Patch. Acho que vou aí._

\- Esquece. Ele está trabalhando a essa hora. Papai deu um emprego a ele no restaurante.

_\- Uau. Agora você me surpreendeu._

Mordi o canto de minha boca.

\- Imagina eu quando soube disso.

\- Me conta como seu pai conheceu essa gostosura? - perguntou Vee toda entusiasmada.

Contei tudo para ela, a parte do assalto, o quanto eu achava absurdo meu pai colocar um estranho dentro de casa. Ele podia ser algum psicopata, um maníaco, um maluco. Sei lá. Só sei que eu não gostava daquela história toda, principalmente as sensações estranha que sentia, eram fortes e me deixavam assustada.

_\- Ai Nora, você é toda paranoica, o seu pai só foi gentil só isso_. – disse Vee. - _Você devia relaxar um pouco, sabia?_

\- Vee, é serio, tem alguma coisa de errado com ele.

\- _Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você precisa dar uns pegas nesse tal de Patch._ \- eu não podia acreditar no que eu ouvia. - _Sério, você nunca pegou ninguém, deve ser por isso que você é tão amarga._

\- Eu não sou amarga. - falei incrédula. - E muito menos vou ficar me oferecendo para um cara que eu nem conheço.

_\- Tudo bem, não está aqui quem falou._

Ficamos um bom tempo no telefone, jogando conversa fora. Depois que Vee desligou, comecei a preparar o jantar, por que a ultima coisa que eu queria era ver meu pai cansado na beira do fogão preparando o jantar depois de trabalhar tanto. Fiz bife a milanesa, arroz com cenoura e purê de batata. As 21hrs e 30min papai entrou em casa e caminhou até a cozinha me encontrando arrumando a mesa. Ele me deu um beijo nos meus cabelos e abriu a geladeira.

\- O cheiro está ótimo. - ele se vira para mim. - Por que não deixou que eu preparasse a janta?

\- Você está cansado, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer. - sorri de lado.

Ele suspirou.

\- O movimento hoje foi grande, trabalhamos muito. - deu um gole em sua água. - Ainda bem que amanhã é domingo e não abriremos.

\- E depois segunda. - fiz careta lembrando–me das aulas.

\- Mas teve dois meses de férias, é justo. - ele levou o copo para pia. - Vou tomar um banho para a gente comer.

\- E o seu inquilino? Não vai jantar também. - meu tom saiu irônico. Tinha dado falta dele, ou ele podia está em seu quarto.

Papai se virou quando estava na porta.

\- Patch saiu, volta tarde. O que fez à tarde?

\- Dormi.

\- Então é por isso que não o viu saindo.

Eu não disse nada, e papai foi para o seu quarto. A lembrança quando eu toquei o seu braço me invadiu. O jeito que ele me olhou assustado parecia vulnerável. O que tinha sido aquilo? Mordi meu lábio. _Isso é loucura, não tem nada ver Nora, você está vendo coisas_. Balancei minha cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos malucos, e abri a geladeira pegando um suco de manga de caixinha o colocando em cima da mesa.

Papai voltou minutos depois já de banho tomado e jantamos. Contei como tinha sido a minha temporada em Roma, e que tinha amado viajem. Ele dissera que o movimento no restaurante tinha aumentado muito nas férias e que tinha sentido muito a minha falta. E com isso o jantar passou.

Fui para o meu quarto, mexi um pouco no computador, e falei com Scott pelo facebook. Scott era meu melhor amigo assim como Vee. Ele era um conquistador barato, mas era legal. Vee gostava dele, aliás, ela era caidinha por ele, mas não dava o braço a torcer, pôs o mesmo era um galinha e ela não queria ser mais uma de sua lista. Por isso tenta ser sua amiga, mas eu sei que ela sofre caladinha.

_Scott - __Fala aí Grey. Volta e nem fala com os amigos, é isso aí._

Revirei os olhos.

_Nora - __Desculpa seu exagerado. Mas, eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer._

_Scott - __Fala como foi na Europa. Aprontou muito? Pegou muito? Deixou de ser azeda?_

Cara, qual é o problema desse povo? Eu não sou azeda. Só sou um pouco na minha, não sou dessas garotas que ficam se jogando quando vê um par de calças.

_Nora – __Há, ha, muito engraçado. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta eu adorei. E foi muito bom por que você não estava lá._

_Scott - __Magoou agora._

_Nora - __Você começou._

_Scott – __Vamos nos encontrar amanhã. Eu você e Vee, estou com saudades daquela doida._

Sorri.

_Nora_ – _Sim, e aproveitamos e vamos aquela doceira e você paga a conta._

_Scott –_ _Eu estou vendo aqui na minha agenda que não vai dar, desculpe._

Ri incrédula, não estava acreditado.

_Nora _– _Deixa de ser mão de vaca._

_Scott –__ Vou sair, fui._

Scott saiu, e fiquei ainda mexendo algum tempo, e depois fui dormir.

Sonhei que estava no cemitério de Coldwater, andava entre as lapides, o tempo estava gelado e a noite estava sombria. O nevoeiro estava denso transformando aquele cenário em um típico cenário de filme de terror. Meu coração batia rápido, sentia o vento gelado bater contra os meus braços nus. Olhei minhas vestimentas, estava com um vestido de tecido fino de alças finas que batiam abaixo do joelho. Era totalmente branco e simples. Eu continuava a caminhar, não sabia para onde, mas eu caminhava seguindo sempre em frente.

Sentia que meu corpo estava em transe, era como se eu não o controlasse, como se eu fosse um fantoche de mim mesma. Senti uma presença atrás de mim e parei, mas não ousei olhar para trás apenas olhei minhas mãos geladas. A pessoa se aproximou de mim, e fechei os olhos sentindo aquela sensação sinistra tomando conta de mim. Meu corpo tremeu quando a sua voz cálida soprava em meus ouvidos causando arrepios em meu corpo.

\- Chegou a hora de você me dar àquilo que me pertence.

Arfei nostálgica, sentia que conhecia aquela voz, mas eu não sabia de onde. Minha mente estava nublada, como um pano que cobria meu raciocinou lógico. Não conseguia pensar direito. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o corpo da pessoa, um homem para falar a verdade encostava-se ao meu.

Forcei a minha voz saísse, mas ela saiu num sussurro arrastado.

\- Eu não sei o que você está falando.

Fechei os olhos quando sua voz soprou novamente.

\- Claro que sabe, como está com ela nesse momento.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele falava. Eu estava atordoada, começava a me desesperar. Eu tinha que sai dali o mais rápido possível, antes que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse comigo. Tinha que forçar as minhas pernas travadas a reagirem e sair correndo dali. Eu precisava me afastar daquele cara.

Como se ele percebesse a minha intenção, ele levou as duas mãos ao meu ombro me virando para sua frente. Olhei para as botas pretas sujas de lama, sua calça comprida que estava perigosamente a baixo dos quadris por dentro das botas. Não usava camisa, seu peito estava nu, era forte, muito forte. Levantei meus olhos por seu pescoço e fitei se rosto. Levei um susto. Não conseguia enxergar seu rosto. Esta sem nada, como se alguma fumaça empatasse a minha visão.

\- Você não precisa ter medo, será tão rápido que você não perceberá.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele estava falando. Ele era um lunático. Queria uma coisa que eu não sabia. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e meus olhos embaçaram com o nevoeiro em seu rosto fazendo o fecharem. Senti o toque suave se seus lábios nos meus, macios, mas sedutores. Em seguida uma pontada em meu estômago me pegou desprevenida. Desprendi de sua boca e olhei para minha barriga, encontrando minha mão sob um objeto pontudo que atravessava meu corpo, e o sangue escorrendo por minhas mãos.

Forcei meu olhar para cima sentindo a minha respiração falhar e meu corpo desfalecer e olhei para aquele rosto coberto pela nevoa.

\- P-Por quê? – sussurrei.

\- Por que a sua vida, me pertence.

Senti meus olhos desfocarem e meu corpo caindo, e caindo e caído...

\- NÃOO!

Sentei-me na cama ofegante. Meu corpo estava soado, meu coração batia acelerado enquanto passava a mão pela minha testa tentando me acalmar. Liguei o abajur clareando o quarto. Fechei os olhos. Foi um sonho, apenas um sonho. Mas um sonho não muito comum, pois eu sonhara varias vezes com isto. Não podia acreditar que esse pesadelo me assombraria novamente.

Ainda trêmula levantei da cama, peguei meu celular vendo as horas. 3hrs24min. Sai do quarto deixando a porta do meu quarto aberta, iluminado o corredor. Caminhei pela casa chegando na sala onde a porta da frente se abria e Patch entrando por ela. Passei reto indo direto para a cozinha. Liguei a luz e iluminado o local, enchi um copo de água e bebi. Sentia que meu corpo estava trêmulo.

Patch entrou na cozinha, estava bem vestido e cheirava cigarro se misturando com seu perfume, impregnando o local todo. Pelo jeito esse é daqueles que adoram farar. Ele olhou para mim e arqueou a sobrancelhas.

\- Parece tensa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Coloquei o copo na pia tentando soar normal e me virei. Ele esta do outro lado da mesa.

\- Não. – respondi. - Onde você estava?

\- Jogando sinuca.

\- Um jogador?

\- É, um hobbies, bem legal. – o canto se sua boca se curvou num sorriso pretencioso.

\- Cada um com suas manias. – caminhei rodando a mesa para sair dali, mas fui impedida por uma mão em meu braço.

Seu toque me causou um formigamento, um arrepio. Olhei para seu rosto, o vendo olhando sua mão em meu braço, sua respiração saia por sua boca entreaberta. Mas, logo seu olhar voltou-se para mim. Seus olhos estavam tão negos que mal distinguia as pupilas.

\- Hoje mais cedo, eu fui meio grosseiro com você, saindo daquele jeito de casa. Desculpe eu estava com pressa para voltar ao trabalho.

Eu o olhava atentamente, tentando ver alguma coisa de diferente, mas o seu rosto estava completamente inexpressível.

\- Você ficou estranho, parecia atordoado quando eu segurei o seu braço.

\- Foi impressão sua.

Balancei a cabeça pressionando os meus lábios. Eu não estava com cabeça para questioná-lo, ainda estava atordoada com aquele pesadelo. Por isso resolvi, encerrar aquele assunto por hoje.

\- Tudo bem. Talvez seja só minha impressão mesmo.

Ele olhava o meu rosto atentamente, enquanto o sua mão ainda segurava o meu braço.

\- Você poderia me soltar? –perguntei e vi que ele tinha saído de uma espécie de transe interno. Ele olhou para sua mão em meu braço e o largou lentamente, mas puxei o braço para mim acabando com aquele processo. – Boa Noite.

Sai praticamente correndo da cozinha e me tranquei no meu quarto. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido na cozinha, foi estranho. Mas, seu toque era quente e mesmo as sensações sinistras que o rodeavam, eu gostei quando ele me tocou. Encostei-me na porta. Talvez eu esteja ficando louca, mas... Balancei a cabeça. Eu acho que estou ficando louca.

_Continua._

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_Vejo vocês ^^ até semana  
_


	4. Um Dia Na Praia

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Tem alguém que lê esta história? O.o

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Um Dia Na Praia.  
**

Eu estava na praia deitada de bruços numa toalha enquanto o guarda-sol impedia os raios do sol penetrar a minha pele. Vee estava ao meu lado sentada em sua toalha enquanto passava bronzeador pelos seus braços pegando aqueles raios ultravioletas na pele. Apesar de ontem ter chovido praticamente o dia todo, hoje amanheceu com o dia aberto e sem nuvens, com o sol sorrindo todo o seu calor. Fui acordada às sete da manhã por Vee que cismou da gente ir para a praia pegar uma cor, já que hoje era nosso último dia de férias.

Scott tinha mencionado praia hoje, mas depois de ter sugerido dele pagar nossa conta no num quiosque ele tirou o dele da reta. Pão duro.

Não vi Patch hoje, deveria estar dormindo quando saí, pois ontem ele tinha chegado tarde da noite. Naquela madrugada ainda demorei a voltar a dormir depois daquele pesadelo. Ele não era o único que me assombrava, havia outros bem sinistros. Mas não quero ficar pensando nisto.

\- Nossa eu tenho que pegar uma cor, estou parecendo uma parafina de tão branca. – Vee estendeu o seu bronzeado para mim. - Passe nas minhas costas.

Virei-me de barriga para cima e me sentei pegando o frasco de bronzeador jogando um pouco em minhas mãos e passando nas costas de Vee.

\- Será que se eu tirar a parte de cima do biquíni alguém notaria? - ela perguntou.

\- Vee a praia está lotada e você ainda me pergunta se vão notar? Claro, né?

Revirei os olhos pelo absurdo que minha amiga falara.

\- Mas eu detesto ficar com aquela marquinha na pele. – insistiu ela.

\- Por que você não veio com aquele sem alça?

\- Helooou! - ela se torceu para trás para me fitar. - Aquele biquíni é branco. Eu já estou pálida que nem um papel e com um biquíni daquele eu ia parecer uma lagartixa transparente.

Revirei os olhos novamente.

\- Então não reclame.

Ela se virou para frente.

\- Tsc. Eu não quero ficar com marca.

Terminei de passar o bronzeador nela e lhe entreguei o frasco. Abri minha bolsa que estava ao meu lado e tirei o meu protetor e passei em meus braços e fui mais para sombra. Ao contrário de Vee eu não queria pegar um câncer de pele.

\- Falei com Scott hoje. - ela comentou guardando seu frasco na sua bolsa.

\- Eu falei com ele ontem pelo face.

\- Cachorro, ele disse que não tinha falado contigo. - ela olhou para mim.

\- Sei nem por que você se exalta, sabe perfeitamente como Scott é. - disse calmamente voltando a me deitar de barriga para baixo.

\- Mas custa falar a sério pelo menos uma vez na vida? Poxa, ninguém sabe quando ele está falando a sério ou brincando.

Não disse nada e Vee deitou de bruços em sua toalha, um pouco afastada de mim pegando todo aquele sol. Ela levou as suas mãos até os laços da parte de cima do biquíni e o desamarrou.

\- O que você está fazendo sua louca?

Ergui um pouco meu tronco para olhá-la.

\- Eu disse que não vou ficar com marquinhas.

\- Mas a praia está lotada. - disse incrédula. - Vão acabar te denunciando por atentado ao pudor.

\- Relaxa. Eu estou de barriga para baixo, e eu nem retirei o biquíni, só desamarrei. Só ter cuidado.

\- Mas acontece que você é uma cabeça de vento e ai acabar esquecendo e mostrando o que não devia.

\- Ai Nora para. Os peitos são meus e eu faço o que quiser com eles. – disse ela desinibida.

\- Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Ficamos um tempo calada, estava com meus olhos fechados. Aquilo estava bem relaxante, a final das contas à ideia de Vee de passar o dia na praia não era tão má assim. A imagem de Patch passou pela minha cabeça, fazendo-me eu abrir os olhos bruscamente. _Mais que droga! _Só me faltava essa, começar a me interessar por um completo estranho.

\- O que foi? - perguntou Vee me fitando.

\- Nada. - respondi rapidamente como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

\- Nem acredito que amanhã começa as aulas.

\- Nem eu. - falei ajeitando meus óculos escuros.

\- Eu estava aqui pensando...

\- Você pensa?- a interrompi e ri da cara dela.

\- Engraçadinha. - ela fez careta. - Mas continuando, eu estava pensando, você me disse que aquele... O seu inquilino, Como é mesmo o nome dele?

\- Patch.

\- Isso, Patch. Você disse que ele veio para Coldwater estudar. Ele vai estudar na nossa escola?

Mexi-me desconfortavelmente, eu não sabia por que, mas falar sobre Patch me deixava meio desconfortável.

\- E eu lá sei. - virei minha cabeça para frente. - Pode ser que sim, talvez não.

\- Como assim não sabe? – ela e olhou com intensidade. - Você mora com o cara, já devia saber pelo menos o numero da identidade dele.

Olhei para Vee incrédula.

\- Você é louca? Não sou nenhuma atirada. E, aliás, ele é bem estranho.

\- Estranho? Não entendi?

\- É complicado explicar. – disse eu. - Quando eu o vejo, parece que eu o conheço há muito tempo. O rosto dele para mim é estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Uau. Isso parece àquelas pessoas que encontram sua alma gêmea.

\- Vee fala sério. Nada haver. Eu só sinto uma sensação estranha quando ele está perto. É como se uma vozinha me dissesse para me afastar, que ele não é boa coisa.

\- Sabe o que é isso? - não respondi e ela continuou: - Que você é uma paranoica. Agora fiquei muito curiosa para conhecer esse Parti.

\- Patch.

\- Que seja. Eu quero muito ver esse Patch. Quero ver se ele é tudo isso que eu estou imaginando. Quero ver se ele supera o Ian Somerhalder.

\- Bom, se supera ou não, eu não sei, mas ele chega perto.

\- Ai eu acho que vou jantar na sua casa.

\- Deixa de ser vadia.

\- Não é por que eu estou curiosa para conhecer um cara que eu vou ser vadia. Deixo este titulo para Mercie.

\- Não vamos estragar nosso dia falando daquela vagaba. – disse eu.

\- Tudo bem.

\- E aí minhas lindas amigas gostosas.

Olhamos para frente encontrando Scott se agachando em nossa frente.

Ele estava só com o calção de banho sem a camisa onde mostrava o seu peitoral bem trabalhado e definido, resultado das horas que ele passava na academia. Usava óculos de aviador preto, seu cabelo curto estava com umas manchas verdes. Tinha uma argola de prata em seu lóbulo direito. Scott era bem bonito, fazia o tipo que não valia nada. E não valia mesmo. Ele pousou uma caixa de isopor ao lado e Vee levantou o tronco que foi o suficiente para revelar seus seios.

\- Ai meu deu! - ela desceu o tronco para baixo tentando colocar o biquíni que tinha saído. Os olhos de Scott estavam fixados no colo de minha amiga. - Droga! Não fique aí olhando Nora e me ajude a colocar.

\- Eu avisei, e a senhorita me escuta? Não. Paga pra ver. - briguei me levantado ficando agachada ao seu lado que estava de bruços.

\- Tá, tá. Para de reclamar e me ajude.

As risadas de Scott eram audíveis, ele sentou-se e gargalhou enquanto eu amarrava o biquíni de Vee.

\- Para de rir porra! Que droga. - Vee esta aborrecida.

\- Belos peitos. – disse ele sacana.

\- Vai se ferrar.

Ele riu mais ainda fazendo Vee ficar emburrada. Terminei de amarrar e voltei para sombra de meu guarda-sol. Vee se virou para frente terminando de ajustar seu biquíni. Seu rosto estava corado, devido à vergonha, mas foi ela quem pediu.

\- Vai pra lá.

Scott me empurrou para o lado todo cavalo e sentou-se em minha toalha pegando a minha sombra.

\- Ai. Se você não sabe, tem muito espaço para você se sentar do que na minha toalha. - apontei para a areia da praia.

\- Mas acontece Grey que eu não quero ficar torrado que nem um camarão por ficar no sol que nem sua amiga.

\- Mas é um folgado. - disse Vee se ajeitando em sua toalha.

\- Por que não trouxe o seu guarda sol? - perguntei.

\- Pra quê? Se tem os dos otários para pegar.

\- Você é um idiota.

Ele empurrou seu ombro no meu, me fazendo trombar para o lado.

\- Admita Grey, você xinga e maltrata o papai aqui, mas não sabe viver sem ele. - ele abriu um sorriso de escárnio e debochado. - Você me ama. Aliás, vocês duas me amam.

\- Meu querido a humildade acabou de passar e te mandou lembranças. - disse Vee ironicamente.

\- Topei com ela na entrada da praia miss topless. - ele devolveu a ironia.

Vee bufou revirando os olhos.

\- O que faz aqui? Você disse que tinha a agenda cheira e que não podia vir. - falei me ajeitando no resto de sombra que me restou, pois o bonito tomou posse de quase tudo, aquela muralha.

\- Resolvi mudar de ideia. - ele se curvou e abriu sua caixa de isopor cheia de gelo tirando uma lata de cerveja. - Pode servir se quiserem.

\- Eu não vou beber. - falei.

\- Tem refrigerante para os de menores.

\- Batizada?

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Eu vou querer uma cerveja. - disse Vee pegando uma latinha.

Ficamos o resto da manhã e a tarde na praia curtindo o domingo ensolarado, jogando conversa fora e Scott implicando com nós duas. Ele era terrível, eu me pergunto do por que ainda andar com ele? Sério às vezes ele era insuportável.

\- Eu vou em bora. – disse eu me levantando.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Scott acessando a sua crise de risos. – Agora que o negocio está ficando bom e você vai arregar? Não aguenta muita pressão não, Grey?

\- Minha cota de bancar a palhaça já deu por hoje.

\- Eu vou com você Nora. – disse Vee se levantando mais vermelha que uma pimenta.

Juntamos nossas coisas e saímos da praia deixando Scott sentado resmungando com sua caixa de isopor cheia de gelo, pois a cerveja o bonitão já tinha tomado tudo.

[...]

Vee me deixou em frente ao restaurante fechado e foi para casa. Ela tinha ficado completamente o dia todo no sol que tinha virado um torresmo. Estava com dor de cabeça.

Abri o portão de ferro que ficava ao lado da garagem subterrânea do restaurante onde meu pai estacionava seu carro. Segui o pequeno corredor que dava para o corredor onde ficava a escada e a porta do restaurante. Subi as escadas e abri a porta e entrei um pouco atrapalhada por causa do guarda-sol.

\- Quer ajuda?

A voz de Patch ecoou pela sala fazendo o olhar. Ele estava deitado no sofá, mas ficou sentado. Estava para se levantar quando minha voz se sobrepôs.

\- Não obrigada.

Percebi que a televisão estava ligada e sai rapidamente da sala ignorando seu olhar em mim. Entrei em meu quarto jogando aquela tralha num canto, depois eu arrumaria. Abri o guarda-roupa e procurei uma roupa fresquinha e confortável. Iria tomar um banho para tirar aquela areia e aquela maresia impregnada em minha pele. Sai do quarto e entrei no banheiro.

Sai do banheiro meia hora depois, limpa e cheirosa. Caminhei pelo corredor passando pela sala e entrando na cozinha. Abria aporta da área de serviço e joguei minhas roupas sujas no cesto ao lado da máquina de lavar. Voltei para cozinha dando falta de meu pai. Entrei na sala encontrando Patch deitado no sofá maior assistindo Friends. Ele virou sua cabeça para trás me olhando encostada na porta entre a sala e a cozinha.

\- Cadê o meu pai? – perguntei ignorando aquele friozinho na barriga quando seu olhar encontrou o meu.

Ele coçou passou a mão no pescoço.

\- Saiu.

\- Hm. Você sabe onde ele foi?

\- Ele disse que iria numa loja de conveniência comprar umas coisas. Saiu faz pouco tempo antes de você chegar.

\- Ah.

Vi o canto de sua boca se ergui minimamente para cima.

Mordi o canto de minha boca adentrei a cozinha. Meu estômago exclamava por comida, já que estava só com as besteiras que tinha comido na rua. Atravessei a bancada que dividia a cozinha em dois e abri as portas do armário de cima procurando algo para comer. Tirei um pacote de espaguete de lá, e quando me virei tomei um susto.

\- Ah!

Patch estava atrás de mim, bem próximo. Não tinha percebido ele entrar na cozinha. Ele tinha entrado silenciosamente, como uma cobra que rasteja sinuosamente em direção de sua presa pronta para dar o bote. Fora assim que ele tinha agido, sem que eu simplesmente sentisse sua presença.

\- Que droga! – exclamei me afastando, encostando-me no armário ao lado com a mão no coração. Sentia-o bater forte. – Será que você não podia fazer pelo menos um pouco de barulho para que eu saiba que tem alguém por perto?

\- Te assustei?

\- Imagina – ironizei -, adoro bancar a idiota gritando atoa.

Patch riu pelo nariz e seus olhos escureceram ainda mais. Ele inclinou seu tronco para frente e disse num tom de voz sombria:

\- Se eu fosse um assassino, esse seria uma ótima oportunidade para te matar. Distraída deste jeito se torna uma presa excepcionalmente fácil.

\- O quê?

Minha voz tinha saído num sussurro quase inaudível. Senti minhas pernas tremerem, minhas mãos soavam e meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia ouvi-lo. Minha nossa, será mesmo que esse cara era um psicopata assassino? Ou pior, um serial killer que gosta de ver o pânico na cara de suas vitimas antes de matar? Eu não sabia ao certo, só sei que Patch não é um cara comum. E que sensação era esta de que eu o conheço de algum lugar? Sem deixar de lado aquele incômodo que sentia quando ele estava perto. Aquela ânsia de correr, de fugir, de estar o mais longe possível dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele ficasse... _Perto. _

Patch curvou sua cabeça para trás e gargalhou com vontade. Apoiou-se com a mão na beirada da bancada para não se desiquilibrar. Esse cara era louco? Agarrei o pacote de macarrão contra o meu peito. Ele se reergueu me fitando com um olhar divertido.

\- Você tinha que ver sua cara. – riu um pouco mais. – Você fez umas caretas estranhas.

\- Não achei um pingo de graça. – ralhei brava com o cenho franzido por ter sido tachada de boba.

Patch ainda sorria e se aproximou mais de mim. Senti meu sangue correr forte e apertei minhas costas ainda mais contra armário, quase nos fundindo. E Patch se aproximando ainda mais parando a centímetros de mim. Seu cheiro de hortelã invadia minhas narinas. Eu estava nervosa demais para reparar em seu rosto lindo, e sua língua umedecendo seus lábios.

\- Me desculpe pela brincadeira. – disse ele me olhando com aqueles olhos negros cintilantes. – Eu nunca faria mal a você. Não a você, _Anjo._

Ele apoiou sua mão no armário, ao lado de minha cabeça, me encurralando. Minha boca se entreabriu soltando a minha respiração presa. Sentia meu estômago revirar, meu coração acelerar mais – como se isso fosse possível. Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza. Tudo o que eu pensava era o quanto Patch estava acabando com o resto do espaço que havia entre nós e de sua última palavra que fora proferida para mim.

\- Anjo? – sussurrei só para ele escutar. A casa estava silenciosa, a não ser pelo som que saía da televisão na sala. – Eu não sou nenhum anjo.

Ouvia o som da respiração dele sair pela sua boca assim como a minha. Ele se aproximava mais e mais, e disse sem quebrar nosso contato visual.

\- Sim, você é um Anjo. Meu Anjo. Só... Meu.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo a outra mão de Patch deslizar pelo meu braço nu, subindo pelo meu ombro, pelo pescoço até chegar em meus rosto. Aquele formigamento gostoso sobrepôs à sensação de agonia e desespero para está longe dele. Sua testa encostou-se à minha e sua respiração quente queimava a minha pele do rosto. Minha boca formigava sentindo a sensação elétrica dos lábios dele quase encostando os meus.

Sim estava quase lá, só mais um pouquinho, só mais um pouquinho. Algo vibrou em meu bolso de trás me fazendo dar um pulo e me desprender de Patch que me olhou confuso. Afastei-me dele ficando longe, longe o bastante para recuperar meu espaço pessoal. Virei-me de costa para Patch e tirei meu telefone do bolso da bermuda ouvindo o toque estridente. Nem tive cabeça para olhar o número e o levei ao ouvido

\- Alô?

_\- Finalmente te encontrei._ – uma voz robótica soou do outro lado da linha. _– Não vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos novamente, Nora._

A ligação se encerrou. Senti meu sangue gelar e meu coração bater em um nível acelerado. Era só o que faltava agora. Quem quer que seja do outro lado da linha tinha a intenção de me assustar. E eu sinto dizer que conseguiu.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_Vejo vocês ^^ até semana  
_


	5. Atordoada

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Tem alguém que lê esta história? O.o

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Atordoada.  
**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada olhando a tela do celular desligado, mas foi tempo o bastante para processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. _Aliás, o que foi que acabou de acontecer agora?_ Eu não fazia à mínima ideia o quê, ou quem poderia ser. Mas, a voz dissera meu nome. Era para mim. Provavelmente deveria ser um trote. É isso, um trote de muito mau gosto, de alguém que queria me assustar. Mas quem seria a pessoa que quer me assustar?

Fechei os olhos sentindo as batidas aceleradas de meu coração. Isso tudo é uma loucura. O melhor que fazer era esquecer, e fingir que nada aconteceu. Até por que, quem me queria mal? Eu nem tinha inimigos. Não que eu saiba. Bom, tem a Mercie, mas ela não conta. Mercie é daqueles tipos de pessoas que ladra, mas não morde.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A voz de Patch me fez abrir os olhos, despertando de meus devaneios. Por um segundo eu tinha me esquecido de sua presença e de nosso... Engoli em seco. Não acredito que quase nos beijamos. _Beijamos!_ Isso que é loucura. Onde eu estava com a cabeça para chegar tal ponto? Como pude deixar Patch me intimidar assim, tão depressa? Justo eu que não me deixo ser intimidada por ninguém.

Como não respondi ele tornou a chamar:

\- Nora?

Estava de costa para ele e sentia-o bem perto de mim. Sentia minhas costas queimando com a sua aproximação. Um calor que evaporava por dentro quando ele chegava perto de mim. Mordi o lábio inferior com força.

Percebi que ele se abaixou e voltou a se erguer. Eu ainda me mantinha de costa para ele, impossibilitada de dar um passo para frente, pelo simples motivo de minhas pernas estarem fracas. Fracas por sentir aquela sensação elétrica que percorria meu corpo quando o corpo de Patch colou-se ao meu, atrás de mim. Minha respiração ficou mais acelerada e sonora, pois respirava pela boca entre aberta. Uma mão dele pendeu em cima de meu ombro e o apertou de leve e a outra mão passou pela minha cintura erguendo o pacote de macarrão em minha frente.

\- Você deixou cair.

O assopro de sua voz batia em meu pescoço, próximo ao ouvido me causando arrepios, e minha respiração acelerar ainda mais. Com um movimento brusco agarrei o pacote de macarrão de sua mão e me afastei dele, ficando o mais afastada possível. Tinha que controlar aquelas sensações agoniantes e quentes que se passava por todo o meu corpo.

Ouvi novamente a voz de Patch:

\- Quem era ao telefone?

Virei-me de lado e dei uma olhadela nele bem rápida, colocando o telefone novamente no bolso de minha bermuda e o pacote de macarrão em cima da mesa. Estava constrangida com sua presença, envergonhada do nosso quase beijo. Aquele roçar de lábios tinha me deixado transtornada com um turbilhão de sensações perigosas e pensamentos nada impróprios que sentia.

\- Ninguém. - respondi.

Sentia que ele me olhava, e fazia todo o esforço para não olha-lo ou sair correndo para meu quarto e me trancar até amanhã. Mas fingi o mais indiferente possível.

\- Esse "ninguém" te deixou bem atordoada. - disse ele e caminhou para perto onde eu estava próximo da mesa do outro lado da bancada

Dei passos para o lado deixando a mesa entre nós.

\- Não era nada de importe. Só um trote.

\- Trote?

O olhei nervosa e impaciente.

\- É. Pessoas que não tem nada para fazer e ficam fazendo brincadeirinhas sem graça.

Seu olhar passava em meu rosto atenciosamente. Sua expressão estava sem nenhum sinal de humor.

\- Mentirosa.

\- O quê?

A linha de sua boca se ergueu minimamente para cima, num pequeno sorriso de lado.

\- Você mente muito mal.

Bufei revirando os olhos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui na cozinha? Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar me amolando?

Estava nervosa com a sua presença, e principalmente por ser o alvo de seu olhar penetrante.

\- Vim lhe avisar que seu pai deixou comida pronta pra você. - ele apontou com o polegar para o micro-ondas. - Está ali dentro é só esquentar.

Meu olhar desviou para onde ele apontava. Minhas mãos soavam, em sinal de nervosismo. Balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo e voltei a olhá-lo, percebendo que ele não tinha desviado seu olhar de mim.

\- Valeu.

Ele tinha vindo aqui à cozinha para me avisar que meu pai me deixara comida nas micro-ondas. Bom ele já avisou, o que ainda faz aqui? Ele não percebe que sua presença me incomodava? Fazia-me ficar atordoada ao ponto de não pensar direito?

\- Ainda quer alguma coisa? – minha voz saiu num tom impaciente como se o expulsasse.

\- Não. – ele se mexeu em direção à porta. – Só para deixar avisado, vou sair.

\- Para onde?

Me xinguei internamente por ter feito aquela pergunta, era como se eu me importasse onde ele iria. Maldita língua que não sabia ficar controlada dentro da boca.

Patch no vão da porta se virou para mim, com um sorrisinho estupidamente cafajeste. Era como se ele tivesse gostado de minha pergunta, como sentisse o prazer em saber que eu me importava.

\- Vou ao fliperama do Boo. Quer vir? Te espero até se arrumar.

\- Dispenso.

\- Tem certeza? – insistiu. – Vai ser divertido se você vier.

\- Boa noitada.

Virei-me caminhando para o canto da cozinha, abrindo o micro-ondas e tirando uma tigela de comida de lá dentro. Quando me virei não encontrei mais Patch na cozinha e o som da porta da sala sendo batida soou pelos cômodos silenciosos.

Respirei aliviada, sentindo meu corpo tencionado relaxarem. Só a presença de patch por perto me deixava nervosa, como e ele fosse uma pólvora em chamas. Mas pelo jeito eu teria que arrumar algum escudo contra essas sensações que sentia, pois só assim poderei viver sobre o mesmo teto que Patch.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_Vejo vocês ^^ até semana  
_


End file.
